1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rack apparatus for holding printed circuit panels and, more particularly to hanging rack apparatus for holding printed circuit panels during transit by a clamp which secured the printed circuit panels to the transport rack with the panels hanging downwardly from the transport rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most printed circuit board transport racks of the prior art transport the printed circuit panels with the panels extending upwardly from the rack.
The racks include the holder elements for supporting the panels and the panels are disposed in the rack or on the rack in some fashion.
The apparatus of the present invention transports the printed circuit panels as the panels hang downwardly from the rack. The panels are fastened to the rack through a clamp arrangement in which gravity, or the weight of the circuit panel itself, helps to hold the panel in place.